Welcome To The Future
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Austin and Ally face the future. Sequel to Undercover. Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Austin's POV

It was July 1st, and the time was 12:30 in the afternoon. I was currently on the tour bus with Dez. The tour bus had left Miami last night. I was going on a tour until November 1st. This means that I won't be able to see Ally on her 19th birthday, and she won't be able to see me on my 19th birthday. Our birthdays are on the same day- July 18. Dez and Trish's birthdays are on the same day- August 26. Trish was in Miami with Ally. Dez and I said goodbye to the girls last night before the tour bus left.

Currently, Dez is asleep in the bedroom we share on the tour bus. The room has a dresser for him, a dresser for me, and a bunk bed. Dez has the bottom bunk, and I have the top bunk.

I am currently in the kitchen of the tour bus, sitting in my chair at the table, with my laptop on the table. We (Dez, the driver, and I) had eaten lunch at Subway half an hour ago. We did the drive-thru. Dez and I ate at the table, and then Dez cleaned it off.

I was having a case of missing my girlfriend blues, so I went on YouTube to watch her web show. The web show started in June of 2013. She only has three episodes so far.

The first episode started. The camera was focused on Ally, who was standing in the centre of the riding ring of her backyard. She had her hair in a low ponytail, and she was wearing a red and black unbuttoned plaid shirt with a black tank top underneath it, a pair of blue denim jeans tucked into her cowboy boots with a brown woven belt around the waistband, and her white cowboy hat.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ally Dawson. Welcome to the first episode of _The Horse Whisperer_. I practice natural horsemanship. Natural horsemanship, also known as "horse whispering", is a collective term for a variety of horse training techniques which have seen rapid growth in popularity since the 1980s. These techniques aim to develop a rapport with horses, using communication techniques derived from observation of free-roaming horses, and rejecting abusive training methods."

"The idea of working in sympathy with a horse in order to obtain cooperation is not new. There have been documented instances as far back as the two part treatise On Horsemanship by Xenophon- a Greek historian, soldier, mercenary, and student of Socrates, which amongst other points, emphasised reassurance over punishment. Dressage practitioners such as Antoine de Pluvinel and François Robichon de La Guérinière also emphasized gentle techniques. The donwside of gentle training methods is that they always have to compete with harsher methods, which often seem to obtain faster but less predictable results."

"The term "horse whispering" dates to nineteenth century Europe when an Irish horseman, Daniel "Horse-Whisperer" Sullivan, made a name for himself in England by rehabilitating horses that had become vicious and intractable due to abuse or accidental trauma. Some natural horsemanship practitioners do not use the term "horse whisperer" to describe themselves. Some horse trainers dislike the "horse whispering" moniker to the extent that they openly ask that the term not be applied to them. I don't care if you call me a horse whisperer. Which- considering the title of my web show- you probably have already guessed. "Natural horsemanship" is a later term, originating in the western United States, and not coming in to popular use until around 1985."

"The term became linked to "horse whispering" in the 1990s, when the popularity of Nicholas Evans' book The Horse Whisperer, and the later Robert Redford film of the same name, promoted popular awareness of natural horsemanship. However, some trainers linked to the movement, such as Mark Rashid, have stated their discomfort with the term "natural horsemanship."

Trigger was standing beside Ally. He had his tack on. Ally was grasping the reins of his bridle with her right hand. She patted his neck. "This is my horse Trigger. He is going to help me with today's demonstration of how a horse communicates, and then we are going to do some riding excersises."

Ally began talking about horse communication. "Although they don't have a language, horses express themselves very clearly to other horses, and to humans who can understand their various facial expressions and general body language."

"Horses have a variety of sounds. A neigh is a fairly loud, high, vibrating noise used to call to horses in distance or to find out, by listening for an answering neigh, if there are any other horses nearby. A whinny is a softer, lower neigh given to greet a friend- equine or human, and may become excited and stronger when the horse is expecting food, or when a stallion- a male horse that has not been fixed- approaches a mare- a female horse. Short and sharp squeals can mean the horse has experienced a sudden pain, or can be an expression of play feeling. Horses suffering for colic or laminitis often groan and grunt pitifully." Ally pointed to Trigger's mouth, because that is where sounds come from.

"They are not consciously given off, but the smells one horse gives out are statements to others. When it is breeding season, mares give off very specific scents to stallions, who recognize just when they are ready for mating. When people are afraid they give off a specific smell that horses, at least, recognize easily. A horse may react by dominating its handler if it feels superior, or by becoming nervous if it is submissive." Ally pointed to Trigger's mouth, because that is where horses smell things.

"Horses are gregarious, social, herd animals, and as in most societies, there are bosses, followers and in-betweeners in horse herds. The majority of horses are followers or in-betweeners and need human leadership from their trainers and handlers to feel settled and secure. With dominant horses recognize dominant humans. They only browbeat weak or bullying ones: the first type they dominant, as in nature, and the second they may fight, again as in nature. In the human world it is safest for a human, who understands the environment and circumstances, to be the boss."

"So, there you have it, folks: horse communication in a nutshell." Ally said. "Now it is time to do some riding excersises."

"Before you start riding, you gotta learn how to get on a horse.″ Ally said. ″What you do is you hold the reins in your left hand, and turn the stirrup towards you with your right. Put your left foot into the stirrup, hold the saddle, bounce gently in the stirrup, then swing your right leg over the horse, and sit down in the saddle.″ Ally gave a little demonstration. She was now on Trigger.

"When riding a horse, it is important to recognize the ways in which they move. The way a horse moves is called a gait. There are five gaits- the walk, the trot, the canter, the gallop, and the pace.″ Ally said. She urged Trigger to walk to the rail and then, making sure he stayed on the rail, gave a demonstration of each gait. Ally then urged Trigger to walk to the center of the ring, then stopped him. "I am going to end today's episode by demonstrating how to get off a horse. What you do is you hold the reins in your left hand up along the neck of the horse and with the left rein slightly shorter, and while holding the horse's wither, swing your right leg over the horses rump keeping it from pumping the horse's rump, then you remove your left foot and spring down, making sure you bend your knees and then stand up again.″ Ally gave a little demonstration. She was now off Trigger. She took his reins.

The screen was now black, because the video was over. I clicked on the link to the next episode. Trish showed up on the screen. She had the camera pointed to herself so that the audience would be able to see her.

"Hello everyone. My name is Trish de la Rosa. I am the manager of Ally Dawson. Welcome to another episode of _The Horse Whisperer. _For those of you who are new to this web show, Ally practices natural horsemanship. Natural horsemanship, also known as "horse whispering", is a collective term for a variety of horse training techniques which have seen rapid growth in popularity since the 1980s. These techniques aim to develop a rapport with horses, using communication techniques derived from observation of free-roaming horses, and rejecting abusive training methods."

"The idea of working in sympathy with a horse in order to obtain cooperation is not new. There have been documented instances as far back as the two part treatise On Horsemanship by Xenophon- a Greek historian, soldier, mercenary, and student of Socrates, which amongst other points, emphasised reassurance over punishment. Dressage practitioners such as Antoine de Pluvinel and François Robichon de La Guérinière also emphasized gentle techniques. The donwside of gentle training methods is that they always have to compete with harsher methods, which often seem to obtain faster but less predictable results."

"The term "horse whispering" dates to nineteenth century Europe when an Irish horseman, Daniel "Horse-Whisperer" Sullivan, made a name for himself in England by rehabilitating horses that had become vicious and intractable due to abuse or accidental trauma. Some natural horsemanship practitioners do not use the term "horse whisperer" to describe themselves. Some horse trainers dislike the "horse whispering" moniker to the extent that they openly ask that the term not be applied to them. Ally doesn't care if you call me a horse whisperer. Which- considering the title of this web show- you probably have already guessed. "Natural horsemanship" is a later term, originating in the western United States, and not coming in to popular use until around 1985."

"The term became linked to "horse whispering" in the 1990s, when the popularity of Nicholas Evans' book The Horse Whisperer, and the later Robert Redford film of the same name, promoted popular awareness of natural horsemanship. However, some trainers linked to the movement, such as Mark Rashid, have stated their discomfort with the term "natural horsemanship."

The camera went off Trish and panned around the rodeo grounds. Her voice was heard behind the camera. "Think of this episode as a news broadcast. I will be covering the events of today's Miami Rodeo."

As promised, Trish covered each rodeo event. She panned the camera so that the audience would be able to see what was going on.

A voice was heard through the loudspeakers. "Contestants in the Barrel Racing event, please make your way to the outside gates of the ring now."

Trish panned the camera so that the audience would be able to see the horses make their way to the outside gates of the ring.

Ally's name ended up being called last. "Our final contestant is Ally Dawson."

Trish panned the camera so that the audience would be able to see Ally enter the arena. She had a pair of black leggings tucked into her cowboy boots, her hair in a low ponytail tied with a red hair elastic, a black cowboy hat on her head, and a Western show shirt constructed of black and red lycra with embellishment. It had a metallic grey, black and red leather applique with coordinating Swarovski crystals. A white card with the Miami Rodeo logo above the number 18 written in black was pinned to the back of her shirt with two safety pins.

Ally patted Trigger's neck three times. "You ready to win this thing, boy?"

The gates opened. Ally clicked her tongue and gently tapped Trigger's side with the tips of her boots. He ran out at top speed, and Ally spun him around the barrels before running through the gate at top speed.

"With a time of 13 seconds, our winner is Ally Dawson!"

The screen went black temporarily, and then Trish showed up on the screen. She had the camera pointed to herself so that the audience would be able to see her. "Ally also does trick riding. She is going to give us a show. You're gonna love this.''

A voice rang through the loudspeaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Miami's very own horse whisperer, Ally Dawson!"

The song Welcome To The Show by Britt Nicole blasted through the loudspeakers. Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see Ally.

_Now's the time, get in line_

A galloping Trigger entered the arena, with Ally sitting comfortably in the saddle.

_Don't be afraid tonight_

_We're gonna take you high_

_Before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go,_

_Up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow, oh_

Ally stood upright in the saddle while Trigger galloped.

_This is where you let go_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 360 kick before sitting in the saddle again.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were madefor flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way_

Ally sat comfortably in the saddle while Trigger galloped.

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

Ally got up into a standing position and stood upright in the saddle while Trigger galloped.

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo_

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

Ally did the trick known as the forward fender.

_Oh, oh, everybody knows_

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 360 kick before sitting in the saddle again.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_And put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_We've only just beg-u-u-n_

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run_

_So put 'em u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

Ally got up into a standing position and stood upright in the saddle while Trigger galloped. She had her hands high in the air.

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Ally did the trick known as the one foot drag.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_Ally did the trick known as spin the horn._

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Ally did the trick known as the back drag and then stopped Trigger. She got into a sitting position and sat comfortably in the saddle and took in the applause.

The screen went black temporarily. Trish covered a few more rodeo events before the screen went black temporarily, and then Trish showed up on the screen again. She had the camera pointed to herself so that the audience would be able to see her. "Hope you enjoyed this episode! Thank you for watching!"

The episode was now over. I watched the third episode, even though I had already seen it.

~Line break~

Dez woke up from his nap and sat next to me at the kitchen table. "Hey Austin."

"Hey Dez. How was your nap?"

"Good." Dez said.

Third person POV

After who knows how many hours later, the tour bus stopped in front of a stadium. The driver turned his head towards Austin. "Welcome to Alabama."

"All right! We have finally arrived at our first stop!" Dez exclaimed. He grabbed his video camera from his room and then got of the tour bus. Austin had already left.

~Line break~

Backstage, Austin slipped on a white headset while a drum set was being set up on the stage. He waited for his cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Austin Moon!" Ah, there it is!

Austin slipped the strap of his black electric guitar over his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans with a silver chain, a white tank top underneath and unzipped red leather jacket, and red Vans. He took his spot in front of the drum player on the stage.

"Hello Alabama!" Austin yelled. The audience erupted in applause.

"It's a pleasure to be here!'' Austin yelled. ''I'm gonna start off with my first song ever, Double Take.''

_Flip a switch_

_Turn up the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Freak it up_

Austin did some impressive footwork.

_No matter how you dress that song_

_Girl you know_

_You got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's coming down to you right now_

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, make, make, make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take, yeah, yeah_

_This could be_

_An overnight sensation_

_You and me_

_Tearin' up the floor_

_Let it go_

_This party's up to you right now_

Austin did some impressive footwork.

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, make, make, make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, make, make, make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take, uh._

Austin did some impressive footwork.

_Come on_

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, make, make, make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna, know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they, look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, make, make, make_

_Make 'em do a double take_

The audience erupted in applause.

"Now I am gonna sing Heartbeat." Austin said.

_I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay ay-ay_

_Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat- beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat-beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat-beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay ay-ay_

_Hey-ay-ay_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above this crowd_

_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_

_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_

_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones_

_It's placed upon the notion, I ain't hosting no re-runs_

_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_

_'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_I'll make you forget_

_Forget_

_What you came here for_

_Here for_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

_'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_Would you, would you want it if I opened your gate at night_

_Took you by the hand and made your heart beat at the speed of light_

_Could you, could you take it if I treated you just right_

_Your heart at the speed of light_

_My heart at the speed of light_

_Jugglin' the consequences, losing your blue sway_

_Might as well go there, 'cause we're already halfway_

_We're only young once so grow up with me babe_

_We're already halfway, already halfway_

_I'll make you forget_

_Forget_

_What you came here for _

_Here for_

_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_

_'Cause it needs more_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_No I won't leave this room without you_

_You know you're feeling like you're s'posed to_

_I know you know you wanna see how fast is can go_

_So Imma take you to the top_

_And bring you down slow, oh_

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_I can get you heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_

_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_

_Hey-ay-ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_Hey-ay_

_Let me hear you like_

_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_

_Can you do it like_

_Hey-ay hey-ay_

_Hey-ay_

_Let me hear you like_

_Hey-ay-ay hey-ay_

_Can you do it like_

_Hey-ay hey-ay-ay_

The audience erupted in applause.

The final song Austin sang was I Got That Rock N' Roll.

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

_Yeah, yeah_

_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got _

_What I got_

_Don't you know_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_Oh!_

_When I'm walking down the street_

Austin began walking up and down the stage.

_It's like a show_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_Yeah_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_I see you staring at me everywhere I go_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_I got that rock n' roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention, attention_

_Hey girls did I mention, mention_

Austin did some impressive footwork.

_I got that ro-o-ock n' ro-o-oll_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll make you lo-o-se contro-o-l_

Austin noticed Dez's video camera. He winked at the lens.

_Yeah, yeah_

_C'mon and da-a-ance with my flo-o-ow_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause I got_

_What I got_

_Don't you know_

_I got that rock n' roll_

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**The next day...**_

Ally's POV

There was a horse show today. I was driving to the horse show grounds in my truck, with dad in the passenger seat and mom in the backseat. The trailer to haul Trigger in was attached to the back of the truck, and on the tailgate was a tack box and Trigger's lead rope. Each person competing today would get their own stall in the barn.

I had on a pair of blue denim jeans with a brown woven belt all the way around the waistband tucked into my cowboy boots, my hair in a low ponytail tied with a red hair elastic, a black cowboy hat on my head, and a Western show shirt constructed of black and red lycra with embellishment. It had a metallic grey, black and red leather applique with coordinating Swarovski crystals.

Eventually we reached the entrance grounds of the rodeo. I stopped my truck at the gate. She rolled down my window. A middle aged man wearing a red and white plaid shirt, blue denim jeans, a tan cowboy hat, and brown cowboy boots walked up and spoke to her through the window. "Are you competing or are you here to watch?"

"I'm Ally Dawson, and I am competing. My horse is named Trigger." I said. "The other people in my truck are here to watch."

Mom and dad bought tickets. The man looked at the clipboard grasped in his hand and then looked at me. "Ally Dawson, you are number 19." He handed me a program, four safety pins and a white card with the Miami Rodeo logo above the number 19 written in black. There were holes in the top and bottom corners of the card for the safety pins to go through.

I placed the items in the glove compartment and drove through the gate. I found a vacant spot close to the barn and parked there. I shut off the engine. We got out of the truck.

Mom pinned my number to the back of my shirt using the safety pins.

The number had been safely secured. "All right, you're ready to go."

"Sweet." I said. I opened up the tailgate of her truck and climbed up in. I looked down at my dad and said, "Mind giving me a hand with the tack box?"

"Sure." Dad climbed up in the tailgate of my truck and grabbed one end of the tack box. I grabbed the other. I walked backwards towards the barn while dad walked forwards. We found two vacant stalls and put the tack box in one of those stalls. The other stall would be for Trigger. The stall for Trigger was a box stall with a sliding door and the other one was like a cow's stall- a standing stall without a door.

Third person POV

Ally returned to her truck and grabbed Trigger's lead rope from the tailgate. She closed the tailgate. She opened the trailer and walked in. She attached Trigger's lead rope to his halter and led him to the barn.

Penny opened the stall door for Ally and Ally led Trigger into his stall. She unclipped his lead rope and closed the door.

Ally walked to the tack box and opened it. She placed the lead rope in the tack box and closed the lid before exiting the barn with Lester and Penny.

Ally's POV

Various events went by before it was time for the final event, barrel racing. A voice was heard through the loudspeakers. "Contestants in the Barrel Racing event, please make your way to the outside gates of the ring now."

A whole bunch of horses made their way to the outside gates of the ring. A bunch of names were called and then finally, my name was called. "Our final contestant is Ally Dawson."

I patted Trigger's neck three times. "You ready to win this thing, boy?"

The gates opened. I clicked my tongue and gently tapped Trigger's side with the tips of my boots. He ran out at top speed, and I spun him around the barrels before running through the gate at top speed.

"With a time of 13 seconds, our winner is Ally Dawson!"

Wahoo! I won!

Austin's POV

My tour was finally over. I had a blast!

When the tour bus pulled up in the bus station, I saw Ally with a grin on her face. The tour bus doors opened, and I ran up to Ally and hugged her. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too!" Ally kissed my lips. Damn, I missed her kisses.

I noticed Trish was there too. "Hey Trish. What did Ally do while I was gone to avoid missing me so much?"

"Ally ran out of ideas for the web show, so after 23 episodes, we did a farewell episode." Trish said.

"I'm still gonna ride, though.'' Ally said. ''I will ride until I am either too old to move without help or on my death bed.''

''The tour was a blast!'' Dez exclaimed. He hugged Trish. ''It would have been better with you there, though.''

''Oh, I almost forgot!'' Dez exclaimed. ''I have a suprise for you, Trish.'' He got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of the left pocket of his jeans. ''I bought this in Paris. I remember you said you always wanted to go there...so, will you marry me, and will you let me take you to Paris on our honeymoon if you accept the marriage offer?"

Trish hugged Dez. "Yes, Dez Fisher! I will marry you!''

Dez grinned and kissed Trish on the lips.

Ally smiled at me. ''I have a suprise for you too, Austin. My mom and dad moved to L.A. They gave me the ranch! I kept their bedroom the way it is, and it will now be our bedroom. I got rid of their dresser and closet. I turned my bedroom into a walk-in closet for myself by getting rid of the bed and replacing it with a red plush chair to sit in while putting on shoes, getting rid of my dresser and replacing it with one of those cool closet systems you see in magazines, and getting a round red fuzzy rug for the floor.''

''I turned one of the two guest rooms into a gender neutral baby room and the other guest room into a walk-in closet for you by getting rid of the bed and replacing it with a blue plush chair to sit in while placing on shoes, getting rid of the dresser and replacing it with one of those cool closet systems you see in magazines, and getting a round blue fuzzy rug for the floor.'' Ally said.

''I moved the wooden desk and chair from my room to my parents' room to the room I turned into a walk-in closet for myself and moved the wooden desk and chair from the guest room I turned into a gender neutral baby room to the room I turned into a walk-in closet for you. I drove your car into the garage at the ranch the day after mom and dad left.'' Ally said. ''Trish picked me up and drove me to your house.''

''Ally Dawson, you are the best girlfriend ever.'' I grinned and kissed Ally on the lips.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Third person POV

The day had finally arrived; Trish was having her baby.

"Come on, honey!" Dez yelled in Trish's ear. "Push!"

She glared at him. "Don't you think I'm trying, dumbass?"

Dez held his hands up in surrender but continued yelling in her ear. Trish took his hand and squeezed the hell out of it while yelling every cuss word she knew at him. Some were in Spainish, others were in English.

~Line break~

Austin and Ally, who was 1 month along, were in the waiting room, and they could hear Trish yell at Dez. They could only understand the English cuss words.

"Oh, man, that will be me in 8 months." Austin moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Soon I'll be subjected to cuss words, and I'll feel so guilty for what I did to you, even though I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't worry, Austin." Ally assured him. "If I do cuss at you, I won't do it as much as Trish is right now."

~Line break~

Trish knew all the pain would be worth it when she held her little baby in her arms.

"Come on, Trish, one more big push!" The nurse told her. Trish's mother, Maria, offered a hand to her daughter. With her free hand, Trish took it. She squeezed her mother and Dez's hands tightly and finally heard the cries of her baby.

"It's a boy!" The nurse held up the screaming child.

"He's the perfect mix of both of us." Dez said as Trish was handed their son. He had Trish's curly black hair and Dez's skin tone and eye color.

"What are you going to name him?" The nurse asked once the baby quieted down.

"Jack Alexander Fisher." Trish said.

~Line break~

Visitors were eventually allowed to come see the baby. Austin, Ally, their parents, Trish's brother and father, and Dez's parents and younger sister Didi, as well as her boyfriend and Dez's former rival Chuck, came into the room.

Trish let everyone take turns holding Jack. Ally was up last. "Hi Jack," Ally cooed. She smiled at the baby. "I'm Ally. I hope you and my soon-to-be-born baby will be good friends someday."

Jack gripped one of her fingers with his tiny hand.

"Aww, he likes you!" Trish exclaimed.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Third person POV

The day had finally arrived; Trish was having her baby.

"Come on, honey!" Dez yelled in Trish's ear. "Push!"

She glared at him. "Don't you think I'm trying, dumbass?"

Dez held his hands up in surrender but continued yelling in her ear. Trish took his hand and squeezed the hell out of it while yelling every cuss word she knew at him. Some were in Spainish, others were in English.

~Line break~

Austin and Ally, who was 1 month along, were in the waiting room, and they could hear Trish yell at Dez. They could only understand the English cuss words.

"Oh, man, that will be me in 8 months." Austin moaned, covering his face with his hands. "Soon I'll be subjected to cuss words, and I'll feel so guilty for what I did to you, even though I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't worry, Austin." Ally assured him. "If I do cuss at you, I won't do it as much as Trish is right now."

~Line break~

Trish knew all the pain would be worth it when she held her little baby in her arms.

"Come on, Trish, one more big push!" The nurse told her. Trish's mother, Maria, offered a hand to her daughter. With her free hand, Trish took it. She squeezed her mother and Dez's hands tightly and finally heard the cries of her baby.

"It's a boy!" The nurse held up the screaming child.

"He's the perfect mix of both of us." Dez said as Trish was handed their son. He had Trish's curly black hair and Dez's skin tone and eye color.

"What are you going to name him?" The nurse asked once the baby quieted down.

"Jack Alexander Fisher." Trish said.

~Line break~

Visitors were eventually allowed to come see the baby. Austin, Ally, their parents, Trish's brother and father, and Dez's parents and younger sister Didi, as well as her boyfriend and Dez's former rival Chuck, came into the room.

Trish let everyone take turns holding Jack. Ally was up last. "Hi Jack," Ally cooed. She smiled at the baby. "I'm Ally. I hope you and my soon-to-be-born baby will be good friends someday."

Jack gripped one of her fingers with his tiny hand.

"Aww, he likes you!" Trish exclaimed.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Third person POV

Austin and Ally were in the waiting room in the hospital waiting for Ally's first ultrasound. Ally was reading a pamphlet about pregnancy and childbirth while Austin sat next to her tapping his right leg impatiently. He looked down at his wife's stomach, which was slightly round. He then looked up at Ally's face and saw her nervous expression. He put a hand on her right leg and she turned to him and Austin smiled a brave but nervous smile and she smiled back the same way.

A female Hispanic doctor who appeared to be fifty- who, according to her nametag, was named Ella- called for Ally and Austin. The couple looked at each other and intertwined their hands together before following Ella to the ultrasound room.

''Austin, leave the room for five minutes while Ally changes into this gown.'' Ella said, giving Ally a hospital gown. Austin left the room, but not before looking at Ally and giving her a brave smile.

Ella helped Ally change out of her clothes into the gown. ''You are going to need some maternity clothes soon, my dear,'' she told her.

Ella soon allowed Austin to come back into the room.

''Hey.'' Austin smiled at Ally.

Ally smiled back at her husband. ''Hi.''

''Ally, dear, lie down here and pull your dress up.'' Ella instructed. Ally did as she was told and her stomach revealed a small bulge. She put a cool gel on her stomach as well as a device. She moved it around and stopped.

''There's your baby!'' She said, pointing at an image on the screen. Ally craned her neck to see. Ella zoomed in. ''Right there is the head, and right there is the body.''

Austin looked at the screen in wonder. A tear rolled down his cheek.

''Austin, are you crying?'' Ally asked.

''No,'' Austin said, trying (and failing) to be manly.

Ally put a hand on his arm. ''It's okay to cry.''

''I'm just so happy,'' Austin said through his tears.

''I am too.'' Ally said quietly and smiled at Austin. They shared a kiss and then Ella cleared her throat and they pulled away.

''Would you like to know the gender?'' Ella asked. Austin nodded his head, and Ally said ''yes''.

''Well...you are having a girl.'' Ella said.

''Yay!'' Ally exclaimed. She was hoping for a girl. Austin did not care about the gender. He only cared if the baby was healthy. Ella said that it was. Ally and Austin thanked her before leaving.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Third person POV

Pain. That's all Ally felt. She had been in labor for about 20, but now her contractions were only about two minutes apart and the nurse told her the baby would be born any minute, but that's what she had been saying for what felt like the past hour. All Ally could do was squeeze the hell out of Austin's hand and yell every cuss word she knew at him.

~Line break~

Ally knew all the pain would be worth it when she held her little baby in her arms.

"Come on, one more big push!" The nurse told her. Penny offered a hand to her daughter. With her free hand, Ally took it. She squeezed her mother and Austin's hands tightly and finally heard the cries of her baby girl.

The nurse held up the screaming child. "Congratulations!"

"She's beautiful." Austin said as Ally was handed their daughter. She had his straight blonde hair and Ally's eye color and skin tone.

"She's perfect." Ally said as the baby quieted down and looked up at her parents.

"What are you going to name her?" The nurse asked.

"Carrie Rose Moon." Ally said.

"I like it." Austin said.

~Line break~

Visitors were eventually allowed to come see the baby. Lester, Mike and Mimi, Trish and Dez came into the room. Trish had dropped her son off at her parents' place.

"She's so precious." Trish gushed, looking at Carrie. "What's her name?"

"Carrie Rose Moon." Ally said. She let everyone take turns holding Carrie. Trish was up last. "Hi Carrie," Trish cooed. She smiled at the baby. "I'm Trish. I hope you and my son will be good friends someday."

Carrie gripped one of Trish's fingers with her tiny hand.

"Aww, she likes you!" Ally exclaimed.

**A/N: Please review this chapter!**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Third Person POV

_**2 years later…**_

″Okay everyone, big smiles!″ Exclaimed Megan Simms. Cheetah Beat had gotten word about Carrie, as magazines often do with celebrity babies, and Megan begged Austin and Ally to do a photoshoot of the whole Moon family. Ally agreed, on the condition that it be done at the ranch. Megan agreed. Ally sent her directions via e-mail.

Ally sat comfortably in Trigger's saddle. She had on a pair of black leggings tucked into her cowboy boots, her hair in a low ponytail tied with a red hair elastic, a black cowboy hat on her head, and a Western show shirt constructed of black and red lycra with embellishment. It had a metallic grey, black and red leather applique with coordinating Swarovski crystals. She was wearing this outfit because there was a rodeo today and she was competing in the barrel racing event and doing the halftime trick riding show. Trigger was standing still and Ally was holding his reins. Next to her was Austin, who had Carrie in his arms. Carrie's hair was now down to her shoulders. She had on a pair of blue denim jeans tucked into a pair of red cowboy boots identical to the ones Julianne Hough wore in the movie Footloose and a buttoned up red and white plaid shirt. Austin had on a pair of blue denim jeans, his pair of cowboy boots, and a blue and white unbuttoned plaid shirt over a white tank top. The legs of the jeans were over the boots. You could only see the bottom.

Ally, Austin and Carrie smiled. Megan snapped the picture. ″Perfect! See you at the rodeo!″

Austin's POV

Ally and I were driving to the rodeo in her truck. Carrie was in the backseat. I sat shotgun. Ally was driving. The trailer to haul Trigger in was attached to the back of the truck, and on the tailgate was a tack box and Trigger's lead rope. Each person competing today would get their own stall in the barn.

Ally turned on the radio. It was on the station called Blow The System, which plays every kind of music you can imagine. Currently, my latest song, Riot, was playing. **(A/N: That song is actually by Breathe Carolina.) **

_Let's start a riot tonight_

_Let's start a riot tonight_

_There's something on with the night_

_Always searching, always searching_

_A constant battle inside_

_Always fighting, always fighting_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna paint the sky_

_Open my eyes_

_I'm gonna run_

_Let's start a riot tonight_

_It ain't over 'til it's over_

_Let's start a riot tonight_

_It ain't over 'til it's over_

_There's something holding the world_

_But I'm burning_

_Are you burning?_

_Let's start a flame to ignite_

_Keep it burning, keep burning_

_Tonight_

_We're gonna paint the sky_

_Open their eyes_

_We're gonna run_

_Let's start a riot tonight_

_It ain't over 'til it's over_

_Let's start a riot tonight_

_It ain't over 'til it's over_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It's time to come alive_

_They're taking control_

_But we're taking over_

_We're on a roll_

_I'm on my own_

_I'm on my own_

_I'm on my own_

_I'm on my own_

_Let's start a riot tonight_

_Let's start a riot tonight_

_It ain't over 'til it's over_

_Let's start a riot tonight_

_It ain't over 'til it's over_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_It's time to come alive_

Ally's POV

Eventually we reached the entrance grounds of the rodeo. I stopped the truck at the gate. I rolled down my window. A middle aged man wearing a red and white plaid shirt, blue denim jeans, a tan cowboy hat, and brown cowboy boots walked up and spoke to me through the window. "Are you competing or are you here to watch?"

"I'm Ally Dawson, and I am competing. My horse is named Trigger." I said. "The other people in my truck are here to watch."

Austin bought tickets for himself and Carrie. The man looked at the clipboard grasped in his hand and then looked at me. "Ally Dawson, you are number 49." He handed me a program, four safety pins and a white card with the Miami Rodeo logo above the number 49 written in black. There were holes in the top and bottom corners of the card for the safety pins to go through.

I placed the items in the glove compartment and drove through the gate. I found a vacant spot close to the barn and parked there. I shut off the engine. We got out of the truck.

Austin pinned my number to the back of my shirt using the safety pins.

The number had been safely secured. "All right, you're ready to go."

Austin's POV

Ally opened up the tailgate of her truck and climbed up in. She looked down at me and said, "Mind giving me a hand with the tack box?"

"Sure." I climbed up in the tailgate of Ally's truck and grabbed one end of the tack box. She grabbed the other. I walked backwards towards the barn while she walked forwards. We found two vacant stalls and put the tack box in one of those stalls. The other stall would be for Trigger. The stall for Trigger was a box stall with a sliding door and the other one was like a cow's stall- a standing stall without a door.

Third person POV

Ally returned to her truck and grabbed Trigger's lead rope from the tailgate. She closed the tailgate. She opened the trailer and walked in. She attached Trigger's lead rope to his halter and led him to the barn.

Carrie opened the stall door for Ally and Ally led Trigger into his stall. She unclipped his lead rope and closed the door.

Ally walked to the tack box and opened it. She placed the lead rope in the tack box and closed the lid before exiting the barn with Austin and Carrie.

Austin made his way to the stage at the front of the rodeo grounds. He went backstage. Ally took a seat on the bleachers on the right side of Dez. Trish was on the other side of Dez. Carrie was on the right side of Trish. Dez's parents, Trish's parents, Lester and Penny, and Mike and Mimi sat in front of her.

Austin did a concert to open up the rodeo. He sang Double Take, Illusion, A Billion Hits, and then his latest song. Soon it was time for the barrel racing event.

A voice was heard through the loudspeakers. "Contestants in the Barrel Racing event, please make your way to the outside gates of the ring now."

Carrie waved at her mother as she and Trigger made their way to the outside gates of the ring with the other horses. Ally caught her eye and smiled at her.

Ally's name ended up being called last. "Our final contestant is Ally Dawson."

Ally entered the arena. She patted Trigger's neck three times. "You ready to win this thing, boy?"

The gates opened. Ally clicked her tongue and gently tapped Trigger's side with the tips of her boots. He ran out at top speed, and Ally spun him around the barrels before running through the gate at top speed.

"With a time of 13 seconds, our winner is Ally Dawson!"

A few hours later, it was time for Ally to close the rodeo with a trick riding show.

A voice rang through the loudspeaker, "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Miami's very own horse whisperer, Ally Dawson!"

The song Welcome To The Show by Britt Nicole blasted through the loudspeakers. Trish made sure to pan the camera so that the audience would be able to see Ally.

_Now's the time, get in line_

A galloping Trigger entered the arena, with Ally sitting comfortably in the saddle.

_Don't be afraid tonight_

_We're gonna take you high_

_Before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go,_

_Up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow, oh_

Ally stood upright in the saddle while Trigger galloped.

_This is where you let go_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 360 kick before sitting in the saddle again.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were madefor flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way_

Ally sat comfortably in the saddle while Trigger galloped.

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

Ally got up into a standing position and stood upright in the saddle while Trigger galloped.

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo_

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

Ally did the trick known as the forward fender.

_Oh, oh, everybody knows_

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 360 kick before sitting in the saddle again.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_And put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_We've only just beg-u-u-n_

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run_

_So put 'em u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

Ally got up into a standing position and stood upright in the saddle while Trigger galloped. She had her hands high in the air.

_Turn up the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Ally did the trick known as the one foot drag.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

Trigger galloped laps around the arena while Ally did the hippodrome stand .

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

Ally jumped in the air and did a 2.75 m backflip before turning her body to the perfect angle to allow herself to put her feet on top of the saddle. Her feet were not in the stirrup. She stood with her arms out wide to balance herself.

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_Ally did the trick known as spin the horn._

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

Ally did the trick known as the back drag and then stopped Trigger. She got into a sitting position and sat comfortably in the saddle and took in the applause.

Carrie looked at Austin. ''I wanna be just like mommy when I grow up.''

Austin smiled. ''You will be, kiddo.''

THE END


End file.
